In Heat
by xX Mochi Devil Xx
Summary: Kiba X Kyouhei (OC) yaoi, one-shot. Kiba's in time for the mating season, but decides to avoid his boyfriend Kyouhei just so that he won't 'accidentally hurt' him. But this isn't going to hold Kyouhei back as he decides to investigate what's bothering Kiba so much. All of this can only lead to one thing that is our favourite - lemon! Warnings: Shounen-ai, Lemon.


_A Kiba X OC yaoi fanfic ~ by xXMochixxxDevilXx_

* * *

**Me:** _Hey guys! Time for another one-shot! Not as PWP as my other lemon - Midnight, but just as fluffy and lemony! And yeah, the OC here is Kyouhei Senju, a character from Unlimited Ninja. He's NOT from Pokemon BW2, as some of you might notice, only his name is._

**Kyouhei: **_Yeah, xXMochixxxDevilXx likes that name, dunno why._

**Kiba: **_*smirk smirk* __I like it too..._

**Kyouhei: **_*blushes* Um...okay so, uh...xXMochixxxDevilXx does not own Naruto or its characters! Not even me...*sob* *sniffle*_

**Kiba: **_*bares teeth* That's coz I own you! xXMochixxxDevilXx owns o__nly the fiction!_

**Me: **_Yeah, and to warn you, it's a yaoi fanfic. Boy on Boy. Gay love. Call it whatever. It has fluff and all the shyness people (usually) have on their first-times, so it is not hardcore. Please don't read if it isn't to your taste or offends you._

**Kiba: **_Yeah, don't like it, f**k off right now!_

**Kyouhei: **_Be nice Kiba! Yeah, we've warned you. Now don't go complaining that it has scarred you for life. It's um...a pretty sweet lemon you know...*blushes again*_

**Me:** _And yeah, s__orry if it's too long, I get carried away at times...XD_

* * *

_Just as beautiful as ever...the Hidden Leaf - Konohagakure..._

Yeah, yeah, I know I had been away just for a week, but I had already begun missing Konoha so much. _Him_ too. This was my first S-rank mission where I was sent without Kiba_. _Without anyone actually.

I had returned in the morning, and I figured there was still time before I could report to Lady Tsunade, so I decided to stroll in the marketplace. There was hustle and bustle as usual. My eyes began searching for Kiba, but he was nowhere in sight.

_Yeah, I can't expect to see him here. I should check out the training grounds, or the Inuzuka compound for that matter. _I thought.

"How are you Kyou? Long time no see."

I turned towards the familiar voice and a smile quickly appeared on my lips. It was Tsume, Tsume Inuzuka. The apparently 'dreadful' mother of my boyfriend. Kiba had always been scared of his mother. Yes, she was terrifying sometimes, but you had to get on her good side. Like me. When Kiba first came out to her, I had expected myself to be her sworn enemy. Instead, she became a motherly figure, sometimes a friend, always willing to help me out.

"I'm doing great Tsume! I just returned from a week-long mission. I was searching for...um...Kiba_." _I said, hoping she would help me out.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the same." she replied.

I was surprised. She never talked about Kiba to me, but more so because her expression had suddenly turned grim. I wondered what had happened while I was gone.

"So, about your boyfriend. I am really worried about him. I haven't seen him around either, but yes, if you do meet up with him today, just try and ignore any passive behavior, okay?"

"Why? What happened?" I quickly asked. _Passive behavior? Was Kiba in depression or something? And where was Akamaru?_

"Akamaru's with him, " she said, as though reading my thoughts, "I don't know where he is. He might try to avoid you."

"Tsume, what's wrong?" I asked, obviously worried now. _Why avoid me?_

But she just raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk. She then leaned closer and whispered into my ear, "You'll have to find that yourself Senju Kyouhei."

I couldn't understand a thing. Why was she not telling me? Couldn't she see how worried I was? And what was with that smirk?

I didn't know whether to be worried or not. Even if I wanted to go to him, there weren't many places left to go to. Tsume had already told me that she hadn't seen him either, so I went over to Ichiraku's.

"One more bowl Teuchi-san!"

I didn't even have to look for the owner of that voice. I knew it was him, that golden-haired, blue-eyed jinchuriiki of the Kyuubi, who looked a lot like me. A deep sigh escaped my mouth as I winced and turned around to leave._ No! Don't see me!_

"Kyouhei-kun?" Naruto said, turning back.

I checked my pockets for any money as I turned towards him.

"Don't worry, Kyouhei-kun! Today's ramen is on me! Teuchi-san, make it two!"

I was shocked. Naruto was paying for my meal. Naruto! I was brought back to reality as he snapped at me. "Why does everyone do that? Do I always push the bill on others?" he said with a pout. He looked so childish when he did that!

I grabbed a seat next to him and smiled. "No, Naruto. It's just that people are generally used to-" I was interrupted by an angry Ayame slamming the bowls on the wooden table. We both nearly fell back, not to mention half the ramen spilled on the wooden table.

"You'd better pay up today Naruto-kun, " she said with a smirk. "or you'll be doing all the dishes like yesterday."

"Bad news, Ayame-chan. You're doing the dishes this time!", he said, pulling out a strange, ugly looking purse that he called Gama-chan and shook it.

Hearing the clinking sound of money, Ayame puffed her cheeks and left, thoroughly embarrassed, but satisfied that he was at least going to pay. I turned towards him. Maybe _he_ knew where Kiba was.

"Hey, Naruto. Have you seen Kiba lately?" I asked, fingers crossed.

"No Kyouhei-kun. I haven't seen him in days. But why do you ask?"

"Um...no..I was uh...wondering why I couldn't see him around." I lied, I was angry in a way too and I didn't want to let Naruto know of this. I mean, Naruto of all people?! Konoha's #1 knucklehead and unpredictable ninja..._sigh._

"Have you two had a fight?" he quickly asked, cocking his head to the side. That really took me by surprise.

"No...it's just...he...I...ah nevermind!" I said and stormed away from the shop, not caring about the untouched ramen. I couldn't think of food right now!

Dammit Kiba!

I wasn't sure why I was angry. Was it because of him for disappearing this way or was it because I hadn't been able to find him yet. I didn't know.

It was already noon. The population on the streets was thinning out. I had searched every single nook and cranny of the village so far, had gone to our friends' houses, the places we would visit together and even the Hokage monument. But he was nowhere.

Was he seeing someone else? Why would he keep secrets from me then? _No you idiot! Kiba will never do that to you! Secrecy doesn't destroy liaisons, suspicion does! So don't let that monster creep in! _I smacked myself in the head for even thinking that way, which earned me surprised looks and giggles from the people around.

By the time I had searched all of Konoha for my lover, the sun had already begun to set. Everything had turned to an amber glow. I began my stroll along the main marketplace road. At a point where I had almost lost all hope in finding him, I heard a bark. I turned back, only to be tackled onto the ground.

"H-Hey stop...Aka..maru! Ha..ha...you're..you're tickling..me..ha..ha!" I said as the ninken licked my face. He then let me go, and I jerked upright, realizing that _he _would be here too. And there he stood, staring at me like a complete idiot. "K-Kyouhei."

"Kiba." I managed to say. I was still angry, wanting to hit him real hard for not even bothering to move. But then I realized I hadn't done it either. I dashed forward, almost knocking him off and hugged him tight. I smiled, but couldn't stop the tear leaving my eye.

I could feel his arms slide around my waist. But only for a moment. He then pulled away. "Where have you been so long, Kyou?" he said, rubbing his nose on mine.

"Away on a mission. Nothing special, just protecting merchants along the border." I said.

"But I heard Lady Tsunade sent you all alone. And also that it was a S-ranked mission." he said, seemingly proud of me, but obviously tricking me into boring talks. I wasn't going to let him do that.

"I am surprised how they've begun requesting such missions to be put as S-rank just because their clients are wealthy. Nevertheless, that's not what I want to talk about, Kiba. I was searching for you everywhere. I asked everybody and they said they hadn't seen you in days! Shizune-sama told me you weren't on a mission either. Even your...m-mom is worried, you know."

"Oh. It's...um...nothing, really. Ah! I forgot! I had something to do! I'll see you later then?", he said, sitting atop Akamaru and darted away. I just stood there, blinking and registering into my mind what had just happened.

Boy, this really wasn't the homecoming I had been looking forward to the whole week. The last conversation with Kiba felt so...off. It was then that everything came back to me.

_So, about your boyfriend. I am really worried about him. I haven't seen him around either, but yes, if you do meet up with him today, just try to ignore any passive behavior, okay? He might try to avoid you._

That's right.

Passive Behavior. Avoiding.

Saddened, I left for the Hokage residence. I had almost forgot that after worthlessly spending the day searching for Kiba, I hadn't yet reported to Lady Fifth.

After getting my work done, I left the residence, only to meet Kiba again. I didn't know what to say about the previous encounter. I felt sad about how Kiba spoke to me, as if he wasn't happy at all. But I let it go, remembering Tsume's words.

"Hey! Is your work done?" I called out.

He let out a sigh and waited till I was in an audible distance. "Yeah...I guess so..." he mumbled. I knew he was lying. He's just been 'avoiding' me. But I wasn't going to let him go till things were clear to me.

"How...how about we take a walk? Eh?"

"Sure, sounds great." came a weak reply.

The 'walk' was disturbingly silent. It was irritating, but I fought my urge to lash out at him and question him about his strange behavior. Night had fallen and we both hadn't realized when we ended up at the Inuzuka compound. I noticed that before he did and stopped near the gate. He was lost in thought, but turned back to see why I'd stopped. He then looked around, eyes wide.

"_N-Nani?!_ How?!" he stammered. I got really worried now.**  
**

"Whoa, why are you freaking out? It's your house. And you led the stroll right? I just followed!"

"No...no...we aren't supposed to be seen together here...no...go Kyouhei!" he shouted. It wasn't like him to say that. I mean, most people knew about our relationship and had been very warm and accepting. But then why was Kiba freaking out so much for me being around with him?

Kiba then turned towards me...or towards something behind me. It was Hana, Kiba's elder sister.

"You're with Kyouhei? Wow! I wasn't expecting _that _kiddo. Are you guys really ready?" she blabbered. I couldn't understand a thing.

"Fuck off Hana." Kiba muttered with an obvious blush as he glared at her. I wondered what had happened so suddenly.

"You two look great! *hic* Kiba you should of brought him *hic* earlier! But ne'ermind...you're still in time for the season...*hic*" she said with a smirk. The same like Tsume. I shuddered. What was this all about anyway?

"Just get lost before I tear you apart!" Kiba glared as his sister ran off making faces at him.

"What is this Kiba? What was she-"

"This..._this_ is why I didn't want you here. Just go away, Kyouhei. Leave me alone for a while." he said, Akamaru trotting behind and giving me a sad glance.

I stood there still, trying to comprehend what just happened. I wasn't angry anymore. Just sad, but I felt I really should give Kiba some space. Maybe he...he needs it.

I still hadn't gotten the answer. But I wasn't giving up so easily. I knew I was being kept in the dark. There was something Kiba was hiding from me. And now, it felt like Tsume and Hana knew it all along. Hana was probably drunk, I thought, so I decided to approach Tsume once more.

"You back? How did it go then?" she asked followed by a grin.

"What? Nothing! He's just avoiding me." I said, before raising my brow, "and, he's hiding something that apparently you know."

"Well, you see, the reason he's been avoiding you is because..." she suddenly stopped, thinking if she should continue.

"Tsume, please, this is ruining our relationship. We've just had a fight. Almost. So, please." I begged, folding my hands together.

"Don't do that, please. I'll tell you." she finally spoke, pulling down my hands. "Every year since the age of 17, an Inuzuka goes in heat. You know, the mating season?"

I blushed at that statement. So this is where it had been coming from!

"You...you ...mean like-" I stammered, suddenly finding myself in Kiba's position. Awkward, blushing red and not knowing what to say.

"See, it's perfectly alright, 'kay? These things happen. You just have to trust each other's love." she said, in a surprisingly calm manner. It's quite something to discuss all this with your boyfriends mom, you know. I mean, sex at seventeen! Even when she knows it's the _mating _season!

"It's not that I don't trust him. W-What if _I_ screw up? If anything happens, I don't want him to think of me o-otherwise." I said.

"See, I know you are feeling very awkward here, about _me _telling you all this, but you should know, submitting to lust is not wrong. Lust is not very different from love, though they may or may not appear the same." she said with a meaningful look and stern tone. Suddenly messing my blonde hair, she grimaced and continued. "It's up to you to decide whether you call it love or lust. Greed gives lust a selfish meaning, like you are just using the other person. But if you love the other person dearly, it can also become a way to show it, by pleasing that special someone."

"I-I understand. So you think I should approach him?" I asked. I knew how to look at the question in both ways, but hadn't figured out an answer yet.

"Do what is best, but remember my words." she replied with a toothy grin, and turned back to leave. "He might get wild too, ya know."

I blushed at that comment. I didn't know what to do now. But maybe she was right. I guess Kiba needed me right now, no matter how much he tried to avoid and hide. I made up my mind and moved towards the Hokage monument. That was the only place he could go at this time.

And there he was.

He sat there by the cliff, chin buried in between his knees. I called out to him and he looked my way. I could see him regretting it immediately. He didn't budge. I sighed deeply and moved towards him. I leaned over and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"W-What?" he asked, trying to look away.

"I am sorry about what happened near the compound. Can we please forgive and forget?" I asked him, throwing my cutest puppy dog eyes at him. I could see that he melted at the sight. But a lot still remained undone. Besides, I was still fighting the voice within that reminded me of being a virgin. Wow. About time silly conscience. It questioned my actions, my decision with every step I took. But I shrugged it off every time. _Kiba needs me, _I would tell myself.

"Yeah...maybe. Let's take a stroll down to your house." he suggested.

I froze. He was actually making things easier!

"Y-Yeah s-sure." I stammered, but put myself together. "Let's go!" I said, pulling him by the wrist.

It wasn't that long a walk from there. When we reached there, I felt the previous awkwardness seeping in once more. Still slightly unsure, I didn't know what to do. He prepared to leave, but I stopped him, and before we both could know it, I involuntarily pulled him in for a kiss. Shocked at first, he slowly comforted and kissed back. I could feel the growing hunger inside him. I knew this beast needed to be tamed. _Now or never, _I thought. Though I didn't quite get the 'never' part.

He suddenly jerked himself away from me, breaking the kiss _he_ had just turned so passionate. "I-I...K-Kyou, this doesn't feel right. We-" he was interrupted by my lips once more, only for a short time though. I could see he was slowly slipping away from the hesitation and I hurried him to my pad. He seemed reluctant, massively so, but he had allowed himself here because _I_ was losing myself. "I know everything, Kiba." I finally spoke as we went in.

"Y-You do? How?" he asked, bewildered. "Did Hana-"

"No. It was...um...Tsume. I asked her about what was bothering you and she told me that...um...you were in s-season." He blushed hard, not knowing what to say. I let out a tiny chuckle as I continued.

"Kiba, you could have told me, ya know. I am your...boyfriend."

"No, it's just that I was too shy about it. Plus, I didn't want to hurt you or your feelings by suddenly forcing myself on you. Sorry for assuming things, okay?" he said. I could see him slowly returning to his old self. I then placed a peck on his cheek and fell back on the bed, such that he now lay on top of me. He gazed into my emerald orbs and I into his...um...he didn't have 'orbs' really, but sharp eyes. He had many features akin to canines, just like the rest of his clan. He had messy brown hair, eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he could change into claws - he was almost if not completely feral.

"You...um...wanna do something?" I asked, with a blush. _Stupid me. That's the reason you're here! Baka!_

I was taken completely by surprise when he pulled me in a deep French kiss. His tongue begged for entrance and I gave in. How our tongues danced! We parted, only for air, as neither of us had wanted it to end.

He then slowly started unbuttoning my jacket as I struggled with his. Finally taking all our clothes off, I drank in his muscular torso. He was a complete package! He then started kissing me gently on the neck, leaving a trail down to my chest. I had quite an attractive body myself, and I blushed as he stared at it too. He then moved towards my nipples, already hard and erect by his electrifying touch. He smirked and continued biting and sucking at one of them, while playing with the other. I rewarded him with an embarrassingly loud series of moans. _Since when exactly did I become such a slut?! _I thought.

He then proceeded down to my navel, licking and kissing it before turning his attention towards my erect member, also begging for his touch. I only watched with lust-clouded eyes as he swiftly got rid of my boxers, placing his hand on my manhood, moving gently over the head. I moaned loud once more, for the pleasure was really too much. He gave me a quick look before swallowing my entire length. I gasped at the action. Never before had I felt so ecstatic than now. He turned up the pleasure even more as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft, occasionally concentrating on the tip, when I would throw my head back and moan.

"Ngh...K-Kiba...i-it feels...so...great...nghh..." I muttered between breaths. The hot wetness around his mouth was great. I wondered if he was feeling good too.

I then felt a sudden rush within, unable to contain all the pleasure. "K-Kiba...I think...I...am going to...c-come!" It wasn't a moment later that I came into his mouth. I blushed, embarrassed at my action, as I saw a little cum escaping through the sides of his lips. _So hot!_

"You taste nice." he said, suddenly turning coy with the remark. I wondered how he could turn shy at this moment and lusty at the next...maybe it was the heat. He then leaned atop me once again before nuzzling into the crook of my neck for a moment, before saying, "And you smell of...lust." as he licked his fingers wet.

_Damn!_ I really wished to tell him how sexy he sounded when I felt something wet invading my hole. I gasped at the sudden entrance and he pulled his fingers out.

'I-I am sorr-" he wished to say, but I brought my own fingers to his lips.

"I-It's alright, Kiba. Go ahead. W-What's wrong?" I asked, trying to calm him once more by cupping my hands on his cheek.

"I don't know Kyou, are you _really_ sure?" he asked concerned.

I badly wanted this. My innocence was being taken way, yeah, but who cared? Now _I_ was in heat too...

"Kiba, " I spoke, " I don't know how to say this, but I feel like this is the most right thing to do. I really want you now, as much as you do." I said, trying to make him understand that he wasn't the season-possessed canine he thought himself to be. _Boy, what is the heat doing to my Kiba!_

"O-Okay.." he slowly spoke, feeling better after listening to me.

"But first, get the lube from the bathroom. You want to make our first time memorable in a pleasant way, don't you?" I said and he got it quick. Whoa, and they call_ me _the White Cyclone. He applied it onto his fingers as he thrust one in, using his other hand to apply it gently on his erection. He then thrust in two fingers and began scissoring his way in as I moaned in pain. He then drew them out and guided his member towards my entrance. He gently pushed the head in, and I rewarded him with a moan. He then pushed his entire length in and I screamed out. Tears were running down my cheek and I buried my face between his neck and shoulder. He immediately stopped.

"I am sorry. I-" he spoke, but I interrupted.

"For what?"

"I-I didn't want to hurt you or make you cry."

"Kiba, " I said, smiling against his skin, "keep going. It's okay. Plus, um...you can be rough you know, I-I won't mind."

He said nothing. He thrust in and out very gently, but it still pained as I slowly adjusted to his length. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside. I expected this to be his cue, but he didn't pick up pace.

"F-Faster Kiba, faster!" I managed to speak.

His thrusts then grew wilder. I gasped as all the pain was slowly replaced by hot pleasure. I brought my lips to his once more to contain my moans, but I couldn't. He hit that sweet spot of mine dead on and I moaned in his mouth as my vision grew fuzzy. He really made me see stars. The sensation just became too much for me as he reached between us and took hold of my arousal. I threw my head back, moaning, as he ran his hands up and down in rhythm with his thrusts.

He kept hitting my bundle of nerves with every thrust and I couldn't help but scream loud as I came a second time, spilling the load all over our chests. I sensed my insides tightening around him as he too came the very next moment, screaming my name and filling me up completely. _S-So much..._

I shuddered as he gently pulled out of me, still lost in carnal pleasure. We were both panting heavily with the strenuous action, the last waves of euphoria running through us. It was pure ecstasy...

"You...we...that...that was...amazing." I said between breaths. Nothing could really explain how great I had just felt. The feeling of being one with the person you love...be it damned horny heat, or whatever...it was such a great feeling.

"I loved it too..." he said, placing a kiss on my lips as he spoke.

"K-Kyou, there's s-something more..." he tried to say, his face turning the color of his fang-marks. I knew what it was. I turned my face to one side such that my neck now faced him. "There you go."

He looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"_Sigh_...Kiba, your mother is way too straightforward you know." I said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, but are you sure? Um...it might pain, you know."

"Yeah? Whatever we did just now didn't exactly _tickle _me either." I snapped back playfully. "I know it's a custom. And I am surprised the heat didn't blind you into fucking anything and everything that moved!"

He chuckled softly at the statement and placed a teasing kiss on my neck before sinking his fangs deep. I hissed slightly from the pain as he licked the blood off my wound. "You are my mate now Kyou. I've marked ya." he said in a naughty tone.

"I'm glad." I said, blushing again, "I love you Kiba..."

"I love you too Kyouhei, and by the way, you should get it healed back now."

"Nah. I'll keep it till next year." I said, turning towards him with a grin.

"Next year? For what?" he asked, lifting his brow.

"Yeah, for the next mating season, what else?" I replied, throwing at him my most seductive look possible.

"Shut up!" he said chuckling, and helplessly hiding his obvious blush into my neck.

Being claimed by him...it felt so frighteningly good! I pulled him in closer, as I surrendered to sweet sleep.

I smiled slightly, remembering the last thought on my mind. _Mate...I like it._

* * *

**Me: **_Hope you enjoyed guys! Please tell me what areas I need to work on, coz I welcome constructive criticism with open arms. No flames, though, they are like Amaterasu - that damned black fire burns everything!_

_And, I know there hasn't been any character development about 'Kyouhei Senju', but this is what will help you:_

_Check out Unlimited Ninja and the male ninjutsu user is Kyouhei. Yeah, the one nicknamed Konoha's White Cyclone. I know this is strange, but it's all I can offer right now. Nevertheless, if you like the pairing, I promise I'll focus on him in my next fic. __Also, Kiba might have seemed OOC to some, but if you've read carefully, you'll see the reason - w_hich reminds me that if you don't know why he's OOC, I don't mind writing another chapter from Kiba's POV...but not unless you ask for it!

_The 'little' note about Kyouhei's character was for those readers who visit the site on the Mobile Edition. __For those using the PC/Tablet Mode: I've just replaced the cover image with that of 'Kyouhei Senju'. That should help! ^^ But don't sue me in case my account sitter changes it back!_

**Kyouhei: **_*struggles from under the covers and pants heavily* Yeah...and..don't forget to...rate and...review!_

**Kiba: **_*pulls Kyouhei back under* Round three!_


End file.
